Trolling Games
by livvykitty
Summary: Dave is a popular gamer on Youtube. Karkat knows that he can do better, so he recruits the other trolls in the task of gameplays! (First few chapters: Ib) How will Dave take this? What games will be played? How many shades of anger can we paint Karkat? Karezi GamTav NepetaxEquius AraSol slight VriskaxKanaya
1. Prolouge and Ib

**A/n: A new project! I'm hoping to complete four chapters of this before moving to the next story on the list. **

**P.S NOTE: For all intents and purposes, Terezi still has the sight gifted to her by Aranea. She can still smell and taste colors, so these games are like HYPERSENSED by her.**

**Disclaimer: The trolls belong to Andrew Hussie. Ib belongs to Kouri…**

* * *

"As your leader, I command it!" Karkat hissed. The rest of the trolls stared.

"First off, I will not lower myself to the orders of a mutant blood," Equius spoke up, "Second off, Sgrub is finished. You are no longer our leader."

"Besides, why video games?" Terezi asked, trying to 'subtly' sniff Karkat's neck. She failed at the _subtle_ part.

"I will not allow myself to be bested by that fuckass Strider!" Karkat raged, "The moment he entered this fucking 'Youtube' as Cry, the asshole's been getting more fans then ever! We're _trolls!_ We're _better_ at games! We're fucking better at it!"

"Do you not believe that you may be acting like a petulant child?" Kanaya raised an eyebrow.

"I am NOT!" Karkat cried indignantly, "Would you rather have the world think that fuckass is better than us?!" The trolls were silent. Kanaya, however, was still unconvinced.

"Fuckass, we're gonna play fashion games too."

Kanaya very suddenly agreed that having a gaming channel was a lovely idea.

Equius still disagreed, "I must STRONGLY object to the ridiculous childishness of this. I refuse to let myself soften on this matter. I am STRONG in my opinion that this is the biggest piece of hoofbeast excrement I've ever heard."

Nepeta tugged Equius's sleeve, putting on her biggest 'sad kitten' eyes. "But Equius, AC is also playing these games. I'll be fun!"

"Nepeta," Equius looked at her sternly, "No is no. Stop looking at me like that."

"B-But…" Nepeta's eyes just got wider and tearier, "Maybe we'll get to play a game about hoofbeasts!" Equius's resolve crumbled a bit.

"Now, Nepeta…" He couldn't even finish. That face just made him feel guilty for neglecting his moirail… Besides, it could be fun. No, he was a blue blood. Blue bloods did not partake in such foalishness… He meant foolishness. "Nepeta, I have no time for horsing around."

That sounded like a very weak protest to Nepeta. "Please? For me?" Equius sighed, unable to continue on. He just nodded in defeat. Nepeta squealed and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You're the best meowrail ever!"

Eridan, however, wouldn't get on board. "I'm leavving!" He announced before marching away.

"Good riddance." Sollux muttered.

Feferi was torn. She wanted to join, but at the same time, she kind of _didn't._

"Well, I'll come in sometimes! Expect surprise guest appearances!" Feferi skipped off. "I have to be with my cuttlefish now anyway."

Aradia, Vriska and Terezi didn't need to be convinced. "It'll be an _adventure_!" Aradia exclaimed happily.

"Weeeeeeeell, I can kill people without getting yelled at and/or slapped." Vriska said, flipping her hair.

"Let's face it, Vris; you totally deserved the beating you got." Terezi said.

"And I can beat your ass at every multiplayer!" Vriska said. "After all, I still have my luuuuuuuuck!" She winked at her scrouge sister.

"Really, Marquise?" Terezi grinned mischievously, "Because I thought I saw you smashing enough eight balls to turn your luck wealth into a luck _debt_."

"It is soooooooo on." Vriska glared at Terezi. "Prepare to lose, Neophyte Red Glare!"

"Only if you're ready to bow to justice, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!" Terezi stuck her tongue out.

"Uhhh…" Tavros raised his hand, "I'd, uh, like to play…"

"It'll be awesome, motherfuckers!" Gamzee grinned lazily, putting an arm around Tavros's shoulder. "Like a motherfuckin' MIRACLE."

Karkat was quite pleased to see that most everyone agreed to his terms. He took back to his leadership role with vigor, directing everyone. "Listen up, you primitive fuckasses! I have the channel up and running. All we need for this first video is three. It will be myself, Terezi and Gamzee."

Terezi cheered and Gamzee gave a thumbs up.

"Vriska will set up the cameras and work with them while we play. Tavros, start animal comunioning the animals to shut the fuck up. Sollux, edit the video afterwards. Equius, move around equipment!" Karkat felt Nepeta tug on his sleeve.

"AC wishes to help! What can AC do fur you?"

"You…" Karkat thought for a moment. "… Can sit over there and eat cookies."

"AC dejectedly trudges to the seat and flops down, grumbling about how stupid Karkitty won't let her help." Nepeta mumbled to herself.

After a few hours of enduring Terezi's nervous licks, Gamzee's scary rambling, and Karkat's terrified screaming, Sollux posted the finished product. It was six twenty minute long videos that went something like this…

* * *

"Hello, viewers on Alternia, Earth, or wherever the hell you are! I don't even care if you're in the Medium. Welcome to Trolling Games." It took Karkat a lot of willpower to keep the cursing to a minimum.

"I'm Terezi and Mr. Grump here is Karkat! Feel free to call him Karkles though!" Terezi grinned. Karkat shoved her roughly while she laughed.

"YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT. NONE. OF. YOU." Karkat glared at the camera.

"Yo, motherfuckers." Gamzee waved at the camera lazily, looking like the stoner that he is. "It's a motherfucking miracle that you're watching!"

"Well, anyway, we're playing a horror game today called 'Ib'. All we know is that some guy made it in fucking RPGMaker." Karkat said.

"I thought it was pronounced 'Eeb'." Terezi pointed out.

"Look at all the fucks I give!" Karkat said, irritated. "Let's just start."

"I'll voice act Eeb!" Terezi said excitedly.

"It's Ib." Karkat corrected.

"Don't care!" Terezi answered.

"Miracles…" Gamzee muttered. Karkat pressed the new game button.

Terezi cleared her throat and began to read in a slightly alto voice, no doubt trying to replicate a professional voice actor. "In the early afternoon, under the gray sky… Eeb and her parents were on their way to an art gallery…"

"It's Ib!" Karkat reminded her.

"Shoosh!" Terezi papped him. "Let me finish! Anyway… 'Did you remember everything, Eeb? Oh! Do you have your hankerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday? Keep it safe I your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!'"

Terezi cleared her voice once more and must have decided _fuck it_, because she gave Ib's mother a deep and manly voice. Well, as deep as Terezi could go, which was a tenor tone. "_Well, we're here. This is your first time in an art gallery, right Eeb?_"

"I hope to Gog that Earth females don't actually sound like that." Karkat commented. "It would give me horrorterrors for sweeps!"

"_We're here to see works by an artist named Guertena…_"

"OH MY GOG." Karkat's eye widened. "THIS GAME HAS A NORMAL ALTERNIAN NAME. I NOW LOVE THIS GAME. I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY ITS FUCKING CREATOR. OH MY GOG."

"Well, ain't that a miracle?" Gamzee said.

"It's amazing, right?" Terezi said. She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Calm down and focus. _And they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures… and all other kinds of creations!_"

"I don't give a fuck. Human lusus, let me go." Karkat muttered.

"_I don't doubt even you'll enjoy it, Eeb!_"

"You're way too happy. Stop being happy." Karkat glared at the screen. "I will tear the happy right out of your _soul_."

"She's happy because life is a motherfucking miracle!" Gamzee said, staring off into space. Terezi laughed slightly as she gave Ib's father a ridiculously high and screechy voice.

"_Should we get to the reception desk?!_" She switched to a low voice. "_Ah yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well._"

"I wanna leeeeeeeaaaave…" Karkat whined.

Terezi giggled as she read the next part, "_Hm? You want to go on ahead?_"

"YES!" Karkat yelled.

"_Really, Eeb… Oh, all right. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery. Don't make a ruckus!_"

"You're not my real mom!" Karkat grumbled at the screen. "That will forever be Crabdad…"

Terezi looked at him awkwardly for a few moments before continuing. "_Not that there's any need to worry about you, I suppose…_"

"OH MY GOG. I am now _free_!" Karkat ran Ib around in circles for a few moments with a stupid grin on his face. His scowl then returned as he explored the gallery, taking up a good ten minutes. The video cut to when Ib was standing in front of a large painting.

"? World… I don't know this word." Terezi muttered. The lights flickered and the pretty classical music stopped.

"Oh my Gog, is my lusus dead now? Did the rose eat my lusus?" Karkat said, walking Ib past the painting called 'Coughing Man'. A cough suddenly resounded from the speakers and Karkat could swear that he saw a flicker of movement in the painting. "Ugh… Coughing Man coughed." He walked back to the painting, noticing blue dripping from it.

"There's a blue liquid leaking from behind the frame." Terezi read. Karkat jumped as letters appeared on the ground.

"Come down below, Ib," Gamzee whispered in their ears in a creepy voice, "I'll show you someplace secret."

"_**OHGOGDAMMITLORDJEGUS!**_"

Karkat steered Ib downstairs where he saw the giant floor painting a fish had two blue steps leading to it. He bit his lip as he plunged in, what sounded like a splash of water floated from the speakers. Creepy music started to play.

"I think it's time to save and end this video." Karkat said. "Well, we'll be seeing you next time, we guess. Bye."

"We love you!" Terezi blew a kiss at the camera.

"Remember to believe in miracles…" Gamzee smiled, "Or I may just kill you~"

"Someone get him a slime pie!"

It was cut off at that time, the video ending.

* * *

Sollux shivered. Gamzee was scary… Time for the next videos…

* * *

**Stay tuned next chapter for the last of their reactions to the game! Bai bai! **

**Review~**


	2. More Ib! AKA Karkat Voice Acts?

_**Video 2**_

Karkat was glaring at the camera, scowling. "What the fuck did I say about calling me Karkles?"

"Come on, Karkitty! You know you enjoyed the praise!" Terezi cackled. Karkat huffed.

"Welcome back to us motherfuckin' trolls playing Ib." Gamzee smiled. "Let the games commence! The miracles will be overflowing. I can tell."

"Let's go to where the red painting points!" Terezi exclaimed. "Red's better than blue anyway!"

"I beg to differ!" Vriska said from off screen.

"That was Spider Bitch, our camera girl. Maybe you'll see her play a fucking game. Maybe." Karkat said. Vriska turned the camera to herself and winked.

"My name's Vriska. Just ignore what the crabby cat has to say~" Vriska grinned.

"Let's just get back to the game!" Terezi said.

"Whatever you say, scrouge sister." Vriska turned to camera back to the three trolls and the game. Karkat steered Ib to the right hallway, glaring at the screen. Blue letters littered the wall.

"Come, come, come, come…" Gamzee whispered in his ear. Karkat bristled and continued on. Soon, they came to a dead end. In front of the door was a vase with a red rose.

"Oh my Gog, take the rose!" Terezi said excitedly. "Take it! It's too pretty _not_ to take!"

"Fine, fine, jeez!" Karkat took the rose and moved the table out of the way. He entered the room. In the center of the room, there was a key. There was a painting of a woman in there with her eyes closed and her hair cascading out of the frame. "That is… unpleasant."

"I think she looks pretty." Gamzee said. Karkat moved towards the note and Gamzee read it. "_When the rose ?'s, so will you too ? away._"

"That sounds quite nonthreatening!" She is the master of sarcasm. It is her.

"Don't do sarcasm," Karkat turned to Terezi. "That's my fucking thing. Don't steal it." Terezi raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. Karkat went back and got the key. The painting woman's eyes opened and her mouth stretched into a smile. Blood dripped from her lips.

"Now she looks even better!" Gamzee said. Karkat said nothing to his friend. He walked Ib outside and his eyes widened. New text was repeated on the wall in red.

"What the fuck does that even say?" Karkat said.

"Thief, thief, thief…" Gamzee whispered. The text _THIEF_ appeared in front of the character. Gamzee said in a creepy tone of voice, "THIEF, motherfucker. Honk."

Terezi and Karkat kind of just scooted away from him.

Karkat snarled. "You want this fucking rose back? HAVE IT, you nooksniffer!" Karkat tried to put the rose back in the vase. Instead, it gained more petals and the water in vase was gone. "I can't give it back."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Terezi rolled her eyes.

"My sarcasm. I have all of the sarcasm. I have fucking allllllll of it!"

"Hey!" Vriska said indignantly. "The eight thing is miiiiiiiine!"

Karkat looked at her. "You _count_ the number of letters in a word?"

"… So?" Vriska replied.

"Hey guys, what about the game?" Terezi asked.

"Oh yeah, we were doing that." Karkat turned back to the screen and walked towards the green door. He unlocked it. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the start of progress. A state of progress so beautiful and fulfilling- FUCK!" Karkat opened a door to the left and saw a crack in the ground. "That just isn't fucking fair! What bulgesucker would do this?"

"Oooh!" Terezi said. "There's a red insect beast with black dots on it!" She leaned over Karkat and licked the screen.

"TEREZI!" Karkat cried in shock.

"What does it taste like, sis?" Gamzee asked curiously.

"It tastes like red and polka dots!" Terezi cackled.

"How do you know what fucking _polka dots_ taste like?" Karkat looked at Terezi.

"Gamze tastes like polka dots." Terezi shrugged.

"… What." Karkat deadpanned. He stared at Terezi, then Gamzee. "How do you know what Gam…? You know what, don't answer that."

"Look, bro! There's a motherfucking ant there!" Gamzee pointed out. Karkat interacted with it.

'_I'm an ant. I love paintings. My painting is especially cool. I'd like to see it again, but it's kind of far away…_'

"That ant talks!" Terezi grinned.

"That makes no fucking sense." Karkat shook his head.

"Ant! Hey, motherfucking ant, would you like to be my friend?" Gamzee said, his eyes shining. Whether this was a joke for the camera or not was unsure. Karkat talked to the ant again. No new text appeared.

"_Beware the edges_? What kind of hoofbeast shit is that?" Karkat deliberately walked on the right side of the hallway. A hand shot out and Ib glowed red. A petal on her rose was lost. Karkat immediately freaked out.

"OH MY GOG! WHAT THE HELL?" Terezi jumped and clung to Karkat tightly. She licked his neck. "TEREZI, ARE YOU LICKING ME?!"

"You taste so delicious though!" Terezi said, "Like cherries! It calms me down, so please?"

"Never do that again. NEVER. Snack on Gamzee or something!" Karkat said, pushing her off.

"But Gamzee doesn't taste as good!" Terezi whined, "Besides, I wasn't eating you. I was _tasting_ you!"

Karkat just grumbled and took Ib away from the hands. More popped out, but none got her. Karkat tried the door at the end… Nope. Locked. "FUCK THIS DOOR. FUCK IT." He frustratingly looked at the ant painting. Nothing happened. Karkat was annoyed. So, he pressed it again. He was able to take it off the wall this time around.

He took it down the hallway. Gamzee looked at the hands. "Maybe they just want a high five."

"Gamzee. No. Just… no." Karkat looked at his friend.

"But look! They're waving!" Gamzee protested.

"No. There isn't enough no on Alternia to describe that thought." Karkat glared at the clown troll. "Do I take this to the painting of the leaf? Then, it'll eat the fucking leaf and…"

"Karkitty, that makes no sense." Terezi said.

"Yes it does!" Karkat snapped defensively, "Ants eat leaves, right?"

"Why don't you just put the painting over the crack?" Gamzee suggested.

"…" Karkat literally hadn't thought of that. "Oh yeah…" He walked through that door and laid the painting down. He stepped on it and the ant squished.

"NO!" Gamzee cried out in sorrow, "He was my _friend_! We have to check on him!" Wrestling the controls from Karkat, he steered Ib back to the ant. "My motherfucking friend, speak to me!"

It took a while before the ant spoke. '_My painting! What happened to it?!_'

Gamzee sighed in relief. "Glad to see that you're okay." He handed the controls back to Karkat. Karkat cursed at him and maneuvered Ib to the other side of the crack. Through the door he went. On the other side were a key and a statue. He got the key.

"I love the dress!" Terezi said, licking the screen. "It tastes like strawberry~"

"Would you stop licking the scre- OH DEAR SWEET JEGUS!" Karkat screamed like a girl and ran as the statue started to chase him. Terezi went right back to clinging to him. As Ib got over the painting it tore, meaning that the statue fell.

Karkat didn't stop running until he was out in the green hallway again. He didn't even push Terezi off of him when she started to frantically lick his neck. In a way, it was actually kind of comforting. It was like a cat was by him. Terezi finally calm down and pulled away.

"Mmm… Still tastes like cherries!" Terezi cackled.

Karkat entered the once locked door. A cat faced wall with a fish shaped hole instead of a mouth stood in their way. "Nepeta would have _loved_ this room." He turned to his companions. "Left or right?"

"That's easy!"

"It's obviously motherfucking…"

"Left!" "Right!"

The two kisnemises glared at each other.

"Right!" "Left!"

Terezi pounced on Gamzee and started to choke him. "You're so FUCKING INFURIATING!"

Gamzee flipped her over. "You too, sis."

_***BEEEEEEEEEP!***_

_**We interrupt due to hate snogging. **_

_**(SOLLUX RULES.)**_

_**Ahem. Enjoy your gaming.**_

"We'll just go to the left." Karkat said. There was no doubt that he was scarred for life. In the room were numerous curtains. As he passed by an uncovered drawing of a stick figure on the wall, yellow text appeared under it.

Gamzee read it, "_Play hide and seek?_" Yellow buttons appeared under each of the covered paintings. 'Fuck,' Karkat swore under his breath.

"Did Sollux do this?" Text appeared on the screen under Karkat. _Fuck you, KK . _

Karkat pressed the first button he saw. The curtains drew back, revealing a crescent moon. The lights dimmed. Karkat, who now didn't trust the dark places in this game, pressed the next button frantically to try and fix what he did. The curtain drew back, revealing a naked human female. A scream erupted from the speakers as Karkat frantically apologized. Ib was slapped and her rose lost a petal.

"Karkat, it's a game." Gamzee said in amusement. "It'd take a miracle for it to hear you." Karkat calmed down, although his face took on a slightly red tint. He pressed the next button and his eyes widened.

It was a painting of Ib, hanging by her foot in the air. She looked quite dead. Karkat's mouth was set in a straight line as he pressed the next button. Nothing happened. When he pressed the next button, the stick man was in the frame. Yellow text appeared. Gamzee read it, "_You found me. You get prize._"

There was a thump and Karkat ran to the front of the room. A fish head lay on the floor. He picked it up and ventured to the room on the right.

The lights in the room flickered off and yellow dripped from the ceiling. "Did Sollux die again or something?"

Some text appeared underneath Karkat at that moment, saying:

_I am not dead. You sir are the ULTIMATE DUMBASS. –Sollux_

Karkat walked to the end of the warehouse when a statue started to trudge towards him. It broke in pieces at his feet, revealing… a fish tail. It was combined with the head and they got a fish key.

"Is this the work of Fefetasprite?" Karkat asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Vriska said gleefully from off camera. "Sollux and Fefetasprite are in cahoooooooots! Cahoooooooots, Karkat!"

Said troll ignored her and spotted a vase. He steered Ib towards it and placed the rose. "Take it!"

"Don't take it!" Terezi said, "I love that rose!" The rose gained back its lost petals and the vase was empty.

"Oh, I get it!" Karkat said in a moment of realization. "The rose is our life! Thank Gog the vase didn't keep it."

"Our life is red!" Terezi cheered.

"Just like Karkat's blood color." Gamzee grinned mischievously.

"YOU FUCKASS!" Karkat yelled, panicking. Terezi's eyes widened.

"It's red?!" Terezi just gaped before biting down on Karkat's neck.

"Ow! Stop pulling a fucking Kanaya!" Karkat tried to push her away.

"But it tastes so sweet! Just like sugared cherries!" Terezi said, licking her lips.

"Let's hurry this along. Sollux, if you dare leave that in, I may just kill you." Karkat glared at the camera. Text appeared below Karkat. _As if. Heheh. __**›:)**_

Karkat entered the fish key in the cat's mouth. A series of loud meowing was heard as the cat's eyes dilated. A new path was open. Karkat walked Ib through it before turning to the camera. "We're done here today. Hope you fucking enjoyed my torment."

"I love you guys!" Terezi grinned. "We'll see you next time!"

"Stay magical, my friends!" Gamzee waved. "Let miracles grace your life~"

The video cut to a clip of Sollux. "Jutht tho you fanth know, I have invaded thith channel. I edit thethe videoth and add thathy… sthathy…" White text appeared under him saying _sassy_, "thathy commenths. You'll thee me thoon…"

The video ended.

* * *

_**Video 3**_

"Sollux, how'd you make it into the comments?!" Karkat glared at the screen. "You weren't even originally in the video!"

"He edited himself in." Terezi supplied helpfully.

"Thank you, Terezi. Well, _Tholluths,_ I hope you had fun editing yourthelf in." Karkat imitated his lisp. White text appeared under him saying, _Oh ha-ha. That trolling has left me in awe of your prowess. P.S. In case you couldn't see KK, that was SARCASM. I'm stealing your thing, BITCH._

"It's time for puzzles!" Gamzee said innocently.

Karkat entered the room. "Oh hey look, that painting just _spit_ at me." Karkat looked unimpressed. "I'll just save here and… What the fuck is in that painting?"

"Karkles, it's just a white painting." Terezi said.

"No, there's a pixel, right in the center of it." Karkat looked at the painting twice. It said the number nine. Karkat looked at Terezi triumphantly.

"So maybe I was wrong this time." Terezi admitted. "Now wipe that look off your face before I lick it off." Karkat's smug smile immediately turned into a scowl. He read a piece of paper on the ground.

"_Just when you've forgotten?_" Karkat wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I forgot- OH JEGUS!" He nearly had a heart attack when a hand popped out. Fortunately, he was in the center of the hall. Gamzee laughed while Terezi's tongue was back, glued to his neck.

The right side of the hallway had a lot of puppets strung up by one foot. Karkat looked at the left side of the hallway where a door stood. "_The Liars Room?_" Terezi asked. "Why's it called that?"

Karkat discovered that there were directions under each painting. "Because they're liars. Why else?"

"Let's go with the red one's directions!" Terezi exclaimed. Karkat shook his head and entered the room beyond it. There was a statue holding a sign that read, '_There's an odd one out,_' "The odd one in a group of liars?"

"It must mean that one is telling the truth." Gamzee concluded.

Karkat read the yellow inscription out loud. "_The one in white speaks the truth._ He's a liar." He went to the one wearing blue. "_The only truth speaker wears green._ Liar." He went to the red one. "_I agree with the one in yellow._ Fuck, that's a lie. That means…"

"Brown speaks the truth." Terezi said. Karkat read the inscription. "_Go in front of the statue, go east four steps and north two steps. That's the answer._"

"We'll trust it then…" Karkat followed the directions and pulled up the loose tile. It had the number four inscribed on the back. "Okay, we were fucking-" Slashing was heard from the speakers as well as a little cry. "… What the fuck?"

"Something just went down, bro. Check it out." Gamzee urged. Karkat walked Ib out and gaped. The one in brown was scratched and stabbed up while the other paintings held knives. Red paint dripped from her painting.

"Poor Brownie…" Terezi whispered. "They killed her…"

Karkat steered Ib away from the disturbing scene to another one. He examined the dolls hanging from the ropes. When he looked at one with a red shirt and green pants, the one high off the ground fell. Karkat, slightly startled, examined it and found an eighteen.

"So the numbers are eighteen, nine and four." Karkat said. He went to the yellow door at the end and cursed. "A password? Seriously?"

"Look! It's a math equation!" Terezi said. "I think that we need to match up the numbers with their corresponding color!"

"How do you remember the colors?" Karkat looked at Terezi, who just cackled.

"I have a good taste for colors, let's just say!" Terezi studied the X's. "The equation is 18 times 9 plus 4. What does that equal?"

Karkat did some quick math in his head and typed in 166. The door unlocked. He is the math genius. It is him. White text appeared under Karkat saying, _NERD._

He walked in and saw nothing but trees and a fake apple on one of said trees. He couldn't take a tree, so he just settled on the apple. "What kind of stupid sylladex does this girl have?" Karkat wrinkled his nose. "We have a wooden apple."

Karkat stayed to the center and a hand popped out. He walked to the unexplored area in the hallway, seeing a pair of lips. He interacted with it. Gamzee read, "_Hurry. Give food. That food… Give to me…_" Karkat was slightly creeped out by how he said it. Karkat gave the mouth the wooden apple. Gamzee read again, "_This tasty. I let you through. Go through my mouth._" The mouth opened wide.

"This reminds me of fucking Terezi…"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Karkat had Ib walked through it. On the walls were paintings of a rising guillotine blade. Karkat was about to go down the stairs and ended up making a run for it because a blade tried to chop the character on the screen. He walked down, ready to run as soon as another blade came, but none appeared. He thought he saw a black shadow.

He saved the game and walked through the door. This room actually looked like a gallery, minus the red walls. Terezi licked the screen, proclaiming it as delicious. "Not as good as Karkat flavor, though!" Terezi added. Karkat flushed and tried to ignore her.

"The door's fucking locked. Again." Karkat wasn't even surprised at this point.

"Look at that painting!" Terezi said excitedly. "Isn't it great?" Karkat went to it and text appeared saying the title. '_The Lady in Red._'

Karkat started to steer Ib away from the painting when it jumped off the wall and started crawling after him. "OH JEGUS! FUCK THE LADY IN RED!" Terezi clung to Karkat and started to lick his neck for the umpteenth time while Gamzee was surprisingly calm. "THE LADY IN RED CAN GO DIE IN A PIT OF POISONBEASTS, REVIVE AND BE EATEN BY LARGE MEOWBEASTS IN A SLOW AND TORTUROUS WAY LIKE A MEOWBEAST TOYS WITH A SQUEAKBEAST!"

Karkat tried to abscond through the door. Alas, it was still locked. Panicking a bit, Karkat ran to where the painting had once hung, seeing a key. The Lady in Red followed, managing to grab a petal on Ib's rose. Karkat grabbed the key and ran to the door. It unlocked and he slipped in. The door banged, but the Lady in Red couldn't come in.

Karkat tried to go through the door on the other side of the room. "Oh look, it's LOCKED. Why should I expect ANY different?" He started to interact with the many books in the room. "_Carrie Careless and the Galette De Rois_? Let's put it dow-"

"Nooooo, Karkles!" Terezi whined. "It's moving storybook! I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"Fine, I'll fucking turn on the book." Karkat pressed 'read'. A little sequence started.

"Well, isn't that motherfucking adorable?" Gamzee said.

Terezi started to read in different childish voices. "_Carrie Careless and the Galette de Rois… __**Happy birthday**__! Thanks, guys!_"

"This is one of their human wriggling day parties? It seems kind of fucking tame for this supposed 'horror' game." Karkat said.

"_**For your special day… We made a Galette de Rois**__!_"

"What the hell is this Galette de Rois?" Karkat looked at the screen suspiciously.

"_What's that? __**There's**__**a coin in this pie! And if you eat the slice with the coin in it… you'll be a very happy person**__!_"

"Sounds like bullshit to me." Karkat muttered.

"Bro, you're never happy." Gamzee said.

"Yes I am! I can be happy!" Karkat snarled, "Everyone just gives me a fucking headache and their existence is the bane of my life."

"Shoosh." Gamzee papped his moirail's head. "Just sit back and enjoy." Karkat grumbled, but quieted. White text appeared beneath the two saying: _Palemates for life!_

"_That sounds like fun!_" Terezi squealed, "_**Doesn't it? Okay, let's divide it up**__!_" The curtain closed and reopened. "_**Now pick the slice you want**__! Let's eat!_" Terezi laughed as the cake disappeared. "_Aah…! __**What is it?**__ I think I just… swallowed something hard!_"

"What?" Karkat asked, now paying attention to the screen.

"_**Ahahaha! Oh, Carrie! It must have been the coin!**__ What do I do…? __**It's fine, the coin's small! Well, I'll clean this up now!**_" The little crayon girl walked away with the knife and plate and walked away.

"I don't fucking trust this…" Karkat said.

"Shoosh…" Gamzee hugged Karkat, papping his head and accidentally brushing against one of his horns. Karkat let out a short, involuntary purr.

"_**What's wrong, mom?**_ _Have you seen the key to the study? __**To the study? It's always right here on this tabl… Huh? It's the coin…**_" Terezi read.

"We are reaching _so many_ fucking levels where this is not trusted." Karkat said. Terezi accidentally skipped some dialogue lines.

"_**Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie…**_"

A cry erupted from the speakers as the little crayon girl popped out of the curtain, covered in red and holding a key. Terezi read the last line, "_**I found the keeeeeey!**_" Terezi just stared, disturbed.

"I knew it. I fucking called it." Karkat snapped at Gamzee, "Would you stop petting my hair?!"

"But it's so soft!" Gamzee protested. "Like petting a miracle!" The door unlocked, so Karkat steered Ib towards the door.

"I wanna feel!" Terezi started to pet Karkat's head as well, gasping. "Oh my Gog, you're right! It's like touching a cloud!"

"That's enough!" Karkat pushed both of their offending hands away from his scalp. "Are we going to play the fucking game or dole out our affection like a bunch of attention starved cuddlebeasts?!"

Terezi puffed out her cheeks. "It's not _our_ fault that your hair is so fluffy! It's nice and soft and cuddly…" White text appeared under the three, saying, _TOTALLY PLATONIC._

"Let's hurry and move this along." Karkat grumbled, using the water in a vase. Karkat was confused when the message that informed him that the water disappeared never popped up. So, he used the vase again…

And again…

And again.

"OH MY GOG, THIS IS FUCKING MAGICAL."

"Karkles, as adorable as the childish glee on your face is, we should move on!" Karkat's goofy grin dissolved into a scowl at Terezi's words. Karkat walked to the left of the hallway, catching sight of blue rose petals. He followed the blue rose petals (he also saw some blood) to an empty space on the wall with only a little plaque on it saying:

_The Lady in Blue_

"What the fuck happened to the Lady in Blue?" Karkat furrowed his eyebrows.

"I motherfuckin' ate it." Gamzee spoke up sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry bro. I had the munchies."

Terezi stared at her kisnemis. "You went in the game."

"Yep."

"And ate a priceless work of art."

"Uh-huh."

"Because you were hungry."

"That about sums it up, yeah." Gamzee shrugged.

"…" Terezi shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"And you're a motherfucking tasteless dumbass. Being able to see never changed that." Gamzee didn't stop smiling.

"BITCH, I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT."

"No! I am so fucking done with both of you!" Karkat pushed them apart so that they didn't kill each other and/or hate-makeout with each other and scar him for life again. He went into a room, finding a dead end and a painting eating a blue rose.

"That fight was for nothing!" Terezi yelled at Gamzee.

"It wasn't me who started it." Gamzee said calmly. Terezi growled and sat closer to Karkat. The sprite on screen was automatically chased. Karkat grit his teeth and feinted for the blue rose. He grabbed it and winced. Dammit, it had cost him FOUR PETALS. He ran from the room.

"Ha! Can't get me now, bitch!" Karkat smirked triumphantly. Something knocked on the window. Karkat raised an eyebrow and shrieked when the Lady in Blue jumped out the window. He ran, ignoring the tongue on his neck. Karkat ran to the hallway with the vase and immediately went to heal it.

Terezi removed her tongue from Karkat's person. "Hey! There's a third option!" Karkat pressed the option to heal the blue rose.

"Yaaaaaay, we have a blue rose. How very interesting." Karkat said monotonously. He walked Ib to the right hallway and furrowed his eyebrows. A human man's sprite was sprawled in the middle of it. Logically, Karkat interacted with him. "I'll voice act this guy, I guess."

"Okay!" Terezi said excitedly.

"What's this? The pain's gone. Hm…? Eeek?" Karkat read awkwardly. "Oh Gog, this guy's a wimp."

"He's a hot one!" Terezi said quietly, blushing teal. Karkat gave her a _look_.

"Really?" Karkat shook his head and continued reading. "Wh… What is it this time? I've got nothing left!" Let's just say that Karkat can get very into character and his voice fits. _**IT'S TRUE**_.

Terezi swooned in the background.

"W… wait. Could you have been… someone from the gallery…?!" Karkat's eyes widened in mock surprise. He even smiled along with the sprite. Who knew he was such a good actor? "So you are! Oh, thank goodness! There's someone here besides me!"

"Oh my Gog, Karkat," Terezi said. "I think my heart just stopped a bit."

"I can have that fucking affect." Karkat said, watching as what was presumed as a time skip happened. He read again. "I see…" His face looked solemn and crestfallen. "So you don't know how things got to this point either… It seems your situation is much like mine."

"My motherfucking bro," Gamzee spoke up, "When did you learn to speak like that? You sound really smooth…"

"And sexy!" Terezi blurted. Karkat looked at her. She flushed bright teal.

"I don't fucking know." Karkat shrugged. "I've just been reading a lot, I guess."

"… Do it more often." Terezi commanded, her blush mostly under control.

Karkat started to voice act again, no doubt giving the viewers of these videos swooning sessions. "Not to mention, this rose… When it loses its petals, wounds appear on my body… I thought I was a goner there. Thank you for getting it back."

"Ahhh…" There is no doubt that if Terezi was an anime character (which, knowing the authoress, SHE COULD BE), she'd have hearts for eyes.

"Now, first things first… Shall we find a way out?" Karkat turned to Terezi, smiling. Terezi flushed, feeling herself die a bit on the inside from embarrassment. "I think I'll go mad if I stay in this dreadful place for too long… Who the fuck says dreadful anymore?" Karkat wrinkled his nose, shattering Terezi's little fantasy.

"You do. Now read." Terezi pouted at him.

"Ah, I still haven't asked your name. How foolish of me." Karkat said. "I'm Garry. And you are?" There was a bit of silence before, with a small snort, Karkat read. "Ib… Ib, you say."

"It's pronounced Eeb," Terezi said. "I didn't tell you my name! I just gazed dreamily into your eyes and my gestures told you."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Anyway, it's dangerous for child to be all on their own… I'll stay with you."

"Pail me please..." Terezi mumbled to herself. Karkat turned to her.

"What'd you say? I didn't catch that." Terezi wildly shook her head. Karkat sighed and continued to read. "Let's go, Ib!"

"Eeb!" Terezi corrected.

"Whatever." Karkat watched as the painting spit and Garry fell back, 'eeking'. "I… I was just a bit startled! Really, that's all!"

"Oh my Gog, Garry! You're too adorable!" Terezi cackled.

"Anyway! Let's keep going and I'm done fucking voice acting now!" Karkat said. "Yes!" He steered Ib (Where did Garry go? Oh right, he didn't care.) through the spit spot and a petal was lost. "Son of a lesser mother grub! That'll kill my fucking rose!"

"There's a statue there." Terezi said.

"Oh my fucking Gog!" Karkat slowly clapped. "That was an astute observation! It's truly worthy of the descendant of Neophyte Red Glare!"

"Would you stop with the sarcasm?" Terezi sighed, "And how the hell did you know about my ancestor?!"

"I have my ways." Karkat said.

"Vriska told you."

"Yep."

"Your ancestor is too laaaaaaaame NOT to mention!" Vriska snickered from off screen.

"At least _my_ ancestor wasn't afraid of Tavros's!" Terezi shot back. Gamzee laughed while Karkat smirked. White text appeared, saying: _Vriska, you just got buuuuuuuurned. :::;) – Sollux_

Sollux is the quirk thief. It is him.

Anyway, Karkat got through the next door and into a new puzzle. A bride and groom painting were on either side of the wall. Two black hands shot up from the ground, grabbing at the air. He walked on and entered a room. "Oh my fuck. This will be just _fun_." That's right, folks! He was in a maze with murderous sculptures! **:D**

"Let's go somewhere else!" Terezi took the controls from Karkat and steered Ib towards the left hallway. "Look, a bunch of ho…" The 'holes' became eyes. One red one stood out. "… les. Is that one blind?" She walked towards it, tilting her head. "It looks like mine did…"

"Why are there EYES on the FLOOR?" Karkat read.

"I dunno but look! Our time's done!" Gamzee pointed out.

"It is… Aw… Well, see you next time! Comment in the lovely box below!" Terezi said.

"Good bye…" Karkat sighed. "Maybe we'll fucking continue. MAYBE."

* * *

**Next chapter finishes up the game and chapter four is all of YOUR reactions to our **_**lovely**_**videos! Bye!**

**Review!**


End file.
